millenniumwaraigisfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Clissa/@comment-76.236.84.86-20151008123631/@comment-76.236.84.86-20151111005556
I have Thetis, Dahlia and Clissa and I prefer Clissa over all of them. Clissa's standard DPS is higher than Thetis and Dahlia and that's not something you can just overlook and say "Oh she's weaker because of the skills", like you're trying to do and honestly Clissa's skill is handy I'd even go as far to say more so than if an attack buff. Dahlia is the most offensive of the Valkyrie, but removing your Def for that buff doesn't do you much good as you're putting strain on your healers since you're not an HP based unit like a Beserker is. Thetis gets a higher DPS without sacrificing her survivability, but only during her skill which isn't enough to tip her favor over Clissa for me. Clissa can handle mobs perfectly fine with her standard attacks and while it is true that Thetis can deal with heavy armor more effectively it's also true that you're probably going to have back up a simple Witch remedies Clissa's weaker attack. When space is limited or it comes to real threats you're going to appreciate that Def, HP, MR and Healing Ability. If you need power you're looking in the wrong place, you want a Princess unit which is going to serve as your real DPS against the harder targets so there isn't much of a debate about what the Platinum Valkyries can do better than Clissa when they're completely over-shadowed in that role by a Princess, Clissa on the other hand has the non-skill dependent DPS and considering Platinum Units don't get a 1 sec initial timer when you first drop Clissa you can easily get your initial Unit Points at the beginning returned all the meanwhile you don't have to rush to deploy your Healer if she takes a little damage thanks to her Healing Skill. The other scenario is as I mentioned dropping for a temprary stall Clissa has the other Valkyries beat hands down. Being the most durable she is equipped to absorb the most concentrated fire from multitudes of ranged enemies to save your own range units from being killed, she is the most apt to absorb heavy magic damage dealt from units a lot of people seem to have trouble with like Liches, and with her healing ability she can take an attack from a Black Oni, use her ability and with a little heal support she can be ready to take another attack, the other Valkyries need more healing support to accomplish the same feat and both also deal less damage as they can't activate their skill and have lower standard DPS. Standard DPS > Skill DPS Durability just can't be dismissed. If you're counting on a Valkyrie purely for damage you're backing the wrong type of unit to begin with. Clissa > Dahlia > Thetis, as I mentioned the arguments for Dahlia and Thetis are arguments for use of a Princess over a Valkyrie. Clissa has the most benefit that can't be compensated by simply switching out the class to a Princess Unit and that's the drop retreat or the initial deploy while Thetis and Dahlia both only have arguments for skill based DPS they get beat out by any of the Princesses that includes Themis and for any use that is more 'uniquely' Valkyrie they pale compared to Clissa, so you can't convince me that Clissa isn't the pinnacle of Valkyriedom. Dahlia is better than Thetis in the sense that she's better suited to deal with Mages on drop, having a higher Magic Resistance and her skill not costing her that Magic Resistance gives her good utility to kill mages while Thetis again might as well be a Princess unit granted she might have better DPS against mages than a Princess unit after the fact she goes back to be basically a worse Princess for not all that much benefit against the mages even. Going as far as Awakening, post Awakening Thetis and Dahlia have nothing on Clissa at all really so they're sent further back in the line.